Private Eye
by Collin Blake
Summary: (Chp3)After the trip to the club T-bone and Razor still need some real answers. And Razor knows just the person to get them from.
1. Furlong and Clawson: Private Eyes

Author: Collin Blake  
  
Date: 4.14.02  
  
This is a little alteration on the Swat Kats universe, but with all the same characters as the show. And for the most part they are true to their characters on the show. *For the most part* Imagine them in one of those old Detective movies (That's basically what it's supposed to be similar to). I hope you enjoy. And the following Chapters are to come…*  
  
Song that inspired this story: "Private Eye" by Alkaline Trio  
  
*Thanks to AkaneKitty for putting the whole FFN Chapter idea in my head.  
  
Chapter 1: Furlong and Clawson Inc.  
  
Furlong is the name. Chance Furlong. I'm a detective. I run a little agency located inside the biggest city in the world, MegaKat. Furlong and Clawson: Private Eyes Inc. That's the name of my little business. Now I know what you're thinking, who is Clawson? Well I wouldn't expect you to know, on the account that I haven't introduced him into our little story yet. Clawson, is Jake Clawson. My partner. The Kat who helps me run our little business, and who's always got my back, just like I got his. Yeah, we're a team. Always have been, always will be.  
  
That's how we came to be here, you see. Back about 3 years ago we were two pilots working for the big crime bustin' machine in MegaKat City, The Enforcers. Well, long story short, we got booted off due to a disagreement involving our Commander. Feral. Grounded us for good he did. Sent us to work in the MegaKat City salvage yard. Where we still live today. But we're still trying to be the good guys, fighting evil in this crazy city.  
  
Actually it was Jake's idea to start up the agency. So we cleaned out a section of the garage to warehouse our little business. And after a few moments the agency grew into more than I ever thought possible. But that's getting ahead of the story. For now let's just say we're not so *grounded* anymore…  
  
So, my story…  
  
Well the time was about 2 months ago from last Tuesday. Business was slow as usual. Our "reputation" is always working against us. Nobody wants to hire two X-Enforcers…But be that as it may, I was lazing back in my chair. We supposed to run the salvage yard, and we do, to pay back the cost of our "incident", but this particular day nothing was being called up. I guess it was that one day of the year where every single car in MegaKat City worked like it was originally meant to do. Jake was working below, on things involving the second part of our *agency*. Once again, everything involving *that* will be explained later in the story.  
  
It was about 3:30 in the afternoon. I was starring over at the wall, just thinking about things. I do that a lot. When all of a sudden I hear footsteps coming towards the door. Normally this wouldn't grab my attention, because most of the time those footsteps would belong to by partner Jake. These were different though. They were lighter than Jake's, softer as they hit the floor. I opened my eyes and lifted up my hat to see, through the glass on my door, a slender figure standing on the other side. Slowly the door handle turned, and in walked the most beautiful dame I had ever seen in my life. She had a long red dress on, and her hair was glowing gold as she moved into the light. I couldn't stop looking into her eyes. She had those eyes that once they grabbed you, your heart would soon lead you into hell, then stop looking at them.  
  
"Are you detective Furlong?" she asked softly. The tone in her voice was so innocent sounding that you couldn't help but want to pulverize anyone who had done her wrong…But my experiences have taught me to not jump to such conclusions so quickly. The best thing is to play it cool, and that's what I did.  
  
"Yeah, that's me," I answered. Taking my feet off the desk, I sat up straight. "Have a seat," I pointed to the chair opposite to my desk. So she did, slowly. I tell ya, just the sight of her got my nerves going.  
  
"What can I do for you?" I ask.  
  
First thing she does is give me *the look*. The look that'll kill any Kat whose got a soft spot. Knock you out, leave you confused, but for some reason always wanting more. So, she answers, "I want you to find someone for me."  
  
"What's this person's name?" I reply.  
  
"His name is Mr. Night."  
  
"Mr. Night?"  
  
"Yes," she looked out towards the window…Someone had done her wrong, and I wanted to find out. "He's a dear friend of mine."  
  
"Does this dear friend, have a first name?"  
  
"I don't know."  
  
"Well then how about your name doll?"  
  
Her eyes moved and met mine. "Briggs. Calico Briggs."  
  
"Well, Ms. Briggs. When did you last see Mr. Night?"  
  
"I met with him two weeks ago at the Kat club, then had a conversation on the phone with him two days after that. I'm afraid that he might be in danger." She said as she looked down at the floor.  
  
This dame was a class act. She really was, and to see her distressed got to me. Bad.  
  
Looking back up at me she seemed to have even more sadness filling her eyes. "I don't have any money to pay you right now. But if you do find him, there's a guaranteed 20,000 in it for you."  
  
20-G's…With that money, Jake and I could really put a dent in what we owe…It seemed simple enough. However, like all things, something did seem out of place about it all. Who *was* this dame? Who would do *her* wrong? I looked at her again while I was thinking, and those eyes nailed me again. I just couldn't say no to them…"We'll take the case." I said to her smiling, like the fool I am.  
  
Just then my buddy Jake walks in. Once he's in the room his eyes catch Ms. Briggs, just in the same fashion as I had. "Jake, this is Ms. Briggs. She's got a case for us," I introduced them.  
  
Jake remained quiet, I don't blame him. She had us both, two love struck Kittens, willing to do whatever she asked…  
  
As Jake was silent, Calico grabbed a pen from the desk and a small piece of paper. She scribbled something on it, then got up. Slowly she walked out towards the door. As she grabbed the handle she turned back to me. "I appreciate this Mr. Furlong." I nodded to her and with that she was gone.  
  
I looked at the paper and picked it up to examine the text on it.  
  
"What a knockout," Jake said as he walked over to sit in the seat across for me.  
  
"You're telling me." I reply. Jake and I normally have different tastes in She-Kats, but we both had to agree. She was gorgeous.  
  
"How much is she paying?"  
  
"Well if we find this "Mr. Night", we're guaranteed 20-G's"  
  
"Alright. So where we going?" He asked.  
  
I tossed the paper over to his side of the desk. He looked down at it and read her note. "You can reach me at the Twin-Tail Bar. Good luck, Gentleman."  
  
"Twin-Tail?" he asked.  
  
"We'll get there eventually. But she mentioned something about last meeting up with this guy at the Kat club." I explained to Jake.  
  
"That place is pretty ruff." He grinned at me, "Looks like we'll have to go in with some authority…"  
  
"You read my mind Jake."  
  
He and I got up and walked out of the office, heading downstairs. For this type of work we were going to need some real firepower…  
  
To be continued… 


	2. The Kat Club

Author: Collin Blake  
  
Date: 5.1.02  
  
~Song that inspired this story: "Private Eye" by Alkaline Trio  
  
Excuse me for taking so long on this one. I tried something different, but it ended up not workout out for the best. So I had to restart everything.  
  
"Thank you" to everyone for their comments. Hope you enjoy.  
  
  
  
Chapter 2. The Kat Club  
  
---------------------------------------------------------------------------- ---------------------------------------------------  
  
"Fire power."  
  
Translated, it means all those Kats at the club aren't going to be meeting up with Jake or myself. No, for this kind of work, the Swat Kats get the job done.  
  
'What *are* the Swat Kats,' you ask? Well, they would be that *second part* of our operation I mentioned a while back.  
  
See, after that *incident* which resulted in Jake and myself working in this salvage yard, we realized something…Since this place *is* a military salvage yard, why not take advantage? I mean, who would mind if we took a few things for ourselves?…Nobody has yet.  
  
After a few months of our in our new home, she was finally built. And by *She*, I'm referring to the only women who has remained constant in my life. In both our lives as a matter of fact. The TurboKat.  
  
So after She was built, we dealt ourselves back into the game, as vigilantes. Jake now with the alternate form of *Razor*, and I, as T-bone. The Swat Kats…You just can't keep us down.  
  
Anyway, back to the story…  
  
After we both were changed into our G-suits, we leaped up into the cockpit and strapped in. Once we were lowered onto the outgoing runway I slammed the throttle forward. The jets ignited in a glorious explosion of light and sound. We were slammed back against our seats and shot forward at an incredible speed as we flew off towards the heart of the city…I never get sick of doing that.  
  
The day was coming to an end and the night skyline was slowly creeping along, covering the city in darkness. Two spotlights showed brightly out from the city. We soon realized that their source was coming from the entrance to the Kat Club.  
  
"Must be a big event tonight," Razor commented.  
  
"You go that right," I responded.  
  
As we arrived over the club the two searchlights locked onto the TurboKat. "Almost looks like they're expecting us."  
  
I slowly set us down right in the middle of the front driveway and valet parking service. The approaching cars below us quickly halted and the cars already under us frantically got out of the way. It was quite an entrance.  
  
As we touched down the crowd outside took a giant breath in unison. Razor and I jumped down and walked up to the door. There was giant line of Kats waiting to get inside to the right of us, and in front was a tall dark colored burly Kat. He stood there, blocking our path, as he looked down at a clipboard in front of him. As his glance caught Razor's and my eyes he let out a reluctant sigh and stepped aside. I nodded respectfully to him as we walked in through the door.  
  
You see, only Razor and T-bone would get this kind of respect.  
  
As the doors closed behind us and we walked into the mob of dancing Kats everyone slowly stopped. It was as if we were some new kind of trend…The one where everyone is silent and doesn't know what to do…And we spread…To everyone, even the music eventually stopped. After that happened, the mob moved away from us. Soon Razor and I we're the only two on the dance floor. How romantic…  
  
"Where's Viper?" I called out to everyone.  
  
And by Viper, I mean Dr. Viper (although he's hardly a doctor at anything). He's the hissy little runt that runs this joint. He's also known in MegaKat City for running some *other* operations aside from this one…In fact, this club is the only thing holding the Enforcers back from locking him up for good. *The Kat Club* is the hottest place in town, and the average income off this place for Viper is more than enough to pay off those high-priced lawyers of his. Everyone in the city knows about him, but apparently (Due to the lack of response to my question) we'd had decided to pay him a visit on the one night where the club was full of tourists…  
  
The silence persisted…  
  
Finally a loud hiss came from the upper right corner of the giant room. "What are you doing here Swat Kats?"  
  
Razor and I turned to see Viper in a pressed dark green zoot suit emerging from a back room. No doubt we had arrived right in the middle of one of his many other *transactions*.  
  
"We need to talk," Razor said as we walked up to him.  
  
"Talk? Why would I ever want to *talk* to you?" Viper retorted.  
  
"Well if you don't want us to take a look in that back room, I suggest you rethink that last one," I replied. Viper glared at me, he couldn't risk it.  
  
"Well, what's it gonna be?" Razor added.  
  
Viper shot him a glare before he turned and hissed, "Follow me."  
  
We did, and he led us away from the main dance hall. Once we left the room, the music and party started up again. Noticing the ground again pulsing from the bass under me I turned to Razor as we walked, "We sure can crash a party."  
  
He chuckled.  
  
Viper opened the door at the end of the hallway and walked in. We stepped in after him and looked around, the room saturated with wild plant life. Exotic plants from all over the world, and even some that I don't think were of this natural world.  
  
Razor walked over to one of the mysterious plants that had large honeycomb shaped indentations all over it. "What the heck…"  
  
"I wouldn't touch that," Viper interrupted as he lounged back in his chair behind the giant desk.  
  
Razor removed his curious paw just in time to prevent it from being bitten off by the razor (forgive the pun) sharp teeth that suddenly reached out from the tiny holes.  
  
"Whoa…"  
  
"You'd be dead before you hit the ground if one of those things got a bite of you," Viper hissed at Razor, who walked over to where I was.  
  
"Let's get to the point, Viper." I changed the subject.  
  
"By all means, Swat Kat," Viper hissed as he feed a little plant on the desktop.  
  
"What do you know of a She-Kat named Calico Briggs?"  
  
Viper paused, "Nothing…Who is she?"  
  
"You've never met her?"  
  
"No, should I have?"  
  
"You've never seen her in this club of yours?" Razor asked.  
  
"There are many people who come here Swat Kat, how do I know if I've seen her or not?" Viper retorted.  
  
Razor pulled back at the comment.  
  
"Fine…What about the name Mr. Night? Who is he?" I asked.  
  
Viper looked up at me for a brief moment…And I'd bet my life's bottom dollar I saw a spark of fear in his eye. But once he blinked, he regained his composure and remained silent.  
  
"Did you hear me Viper?" I asked again.  
  
"I've never heard of that name either…"  
  
"You sure?"  
  
"…Yes." He looked down toward the floor as he replied.  
  
"Why can't you look at me when you say that?" I asked as I placed my paws on his desk.  
  
Viper's eye's quickly locked on mine. "Get out…"  
  
"What's a matter Viper? The party hasn't even started yet," Razor replied with a grin.  
  
Viper slowly sat back in his chair and answered, "There is no party for you tonight." He reached under his desk to push a button and soon four hoods entered the room from a back door.  
  
Razor and I took a step back as they pilled in. They were huge.  
  
"Now…I believe you both have out stayed your welcome." Viper now grinned at us. "I'll only say this once again…Get out…" he hissed.  
  
"Alright Viper, we'll leave. But somehow I have a feeling, we'll be meeting up again real soon." I replied, then started for the exit.  
  
"And next time, you won't be able to hide behind those overgrown furballs of yours." Razor added.  
  
One of Viper's goons grunted at Razor for his comment.  
  
"What, you wanna go? Huh, Furball?" Razor turned and challenged.  
  
I turned back and stepped in front of Razor, "Cool it Razor. We don't need that know…Don't worry, I'm sure you'll get your chance…Just not now."  
  
He nodded. "Let's go."  
  
As we exited the room, Viper waved his mob out of the room. And as they exited through the back door in which they had come from, a seductive looking She-Kat entered the room.  
  
Viper turned to her. "What were *they* doing here?"  
  
"I don't know."  
  
"They asked for you by name…Is *this* the kind of business you run?"  
  
She sat down. "Of course not. I don't know why they showed up. But pay them no mind, they won't discover anything," she said as she lit her cigarette.  
  
"I'm already ahead of you on that one…My boys are going to make sure their little investigation ends tonight," Viper grinned.  
  
She took a puff from her cigarette and lightly tapped the tip clean. "So, Mr. Viper…Shall we continue our discussion involving our little…Arrangement?"  
  
Viper smiled and leaned forward placing his elbows on his desk. "By all means Ms. Briggs, by all means."  
  
To be continued… 


	3. Razor's Answer

Author: Collin Blake  
  
Date: 5.25.01  
  
~Inspirational Song: "Private Eye" by Alkaline Trio  
  
Thank you to everyone for their reviews.  
  
Chp3. Razor's Answer  
  
-------------------------------------------------------------  
  
"It's astounding."  
  
"What?" I asked as we jumped up in the TurboKat.  
  
"Viper...I can't believe that hissy little creep expects us to believe he had nothing to do with this. I mean, it's his business to have everything to do with any illegal activity in this town," Razor vented.  
  
"Yeah, well once we've got enough hard evidence on him, you can let him have it." I said as I started up the engines.  
  
"What's the next move?"  
  
I turned around to face him; "We've still got some places to check out. I want to go to that bar Calico was talking about."  
  
"Well, I want to go pay our informant a little visit." Razor said smirking.  
  
"We're splitting up?"  
  
"Looks like it," Razor said as he pulled back on the level to his right. With a sudden action his seat dropped down and the cyclotron was released from the TurboKat's underside. "I'll meet you back at the hanger after I'm done."  
  
"Alright. Be careful." I replied as Razor zoomed off. "And Razor, play nice..."  
  
The only response was a soft chuckling over the radio as the cyclotron and Razor zoomed around the corner.  
  
I pulled back on the trust and lifted from the parking lot below.  
  
* * * * * *  
  
"Alright boys, you know what Viper said. Search and Destroy. And make sure the job gets done. No loose ends..."  
  
With that, the mass of Viper's hoods loaded their weapons and got into the grouping of black vans.  
  
As they were getting in, one hood looked down the street to his right and saw the cyclotron zoom by, "Hey, look, they're they go."  
  
But his comment was answered by another hoods, "Wait, there's the jet taking off over there."  
  
"Which one are we gonna follow?"  
  
"Look youse guys, we'll split up. You two groups come with me, and we'll head after the jet. The rest of you go with Dino's group after the one on the bike."  
  
"Alright."  
  
"And remember boys, no loose ends."  
  
They all nodded and repeated, "No loose ends..."  
  
* * * * * *  
  
With another rev of the throttle, Razor raced through the city streets of MegaKat, weaving through the night traffic. When he reached the edge of the industrial complex, he slowed as he entered the run down part of MegaKat Docks. The place was deserted, and he has little trouble navigating his way through the mess of spilled crates and ship debris. Soon he reached a large warehouse marked Pier 39. Parking right beside the large crane next to him, he got off the bike and walked inside.  
  
The place was poorly lit, except for a little spot of light coming from across the warehouse. The light was not natural looking, but rather more fluorescent. The closer Razor walked towards it, the more the color of his G-suit began to disappear. Soon the only visible thing on him was the smart specs of white fabric.  
  
As Razor moved in closer he heard people talking. What sounded like many conversations, but all having the same raspy voice. Razor slowed his pace and crept behind a giant crate to listen in on what was being said.  
  
"But you can't..."  
  
"Yes I can. It's all a matter of..."  
  
"Don't you two start getting into another sociological debate, or I'm going to have to take these parts and through them in the ocean."  
  
"You wouldn't..."  
  
"I would, AHA HA HA!"  
  
Razor moved his head around the edge of the crate to see a figure in what now could be seen as a small laboratory, messing with a hand held piece of machinery. He smiled, as he made his way around the crate and began to walk around the lab.  
  
"NOT our Life's work!"  
  
"You forced me too!"  
  
"We did no such thing! How can you..."  
  
Suddenly Razor spoke, remaining hidden in the shadows; "Don't you ever get sick of talking to yourself?"  
  
The figure spun around quickly as a look of hate fell over his face. "Who's out there?"  
  
"Just another voice. Another confliction in your mind."  
  
"What do you want?" The figure retorted.  
  
"Answers."  
  
"I will not give into your demands. I will demand! You are not of my own mind. Who are you?"  
  
"Are you confused?"  
  
"Shut Up!"  
  
"Are you afraid?"...  
  
Suddenly the figure backed up quickly and grabbed a object from his desk. It was almost cape like as he flung it over his back and put it on. Razor quickly jumped into the circle and pinned the figure back against the wall. With one hand he reached over and pulled the closest plug out of it's socket. Within a flash the fluorescent light was dead, and normal light replaced it.  
  
"Ahhh!" the figure, now visible, screamed and closed his eyes. "What have you done?"  
  
Razor let go of him and backed away.  
  
The figure withered to the ground, his eyes sealed shut, now acting more like a lump of fur on the cold ground.  
  
"Hard Drive, every time I come here you just get weirder and weirder." Razor said chuckling.  
  
"YOU! Swat Kat! When will you be satisfied and leave us alone?"  
  
Razor bent down, "Ah, that hurts. You know I could never leave you Hard Drive."  
  
"One day I will have to power to destroy you," Hard Drive hissed back as he raised his arm, aiming it at Razor.  
  
"What, with this super coat of yours?" Razor retorted.  
  
Suddenly a charge formulated from the end of the coat's sleeve. Razor quickly backed up from it, but the charge bounced back and shocked Hard Drive in the hand.  
  
Razor laughed, "Guess not."  
  
"Curse you..." Hard Drive replied as he put his shocked paw under his arm.  
  
Razor bent down and picked up Hard Drive from off the floor, setting him down in a chair.  
  
"I need information about someone," Razor announced.  
  
"I'm not telling you anything."  
  
Razor quickly turned and grabbed a pair of wires coming from a large circuit board. With a flick of his wrist, he cut them all with the switchblade from his pocket.  
  
"Nooo!" Hard Drive now had his eyes fully open. He tried to get up, but Razor's foot pushed him back down into the chair.  
  
"Now, I need to know who is Mr. Night."  
  
Hard Drive was silent...  
  
Razor again looked around the Lab, and suddenly eyed a exposed core of circuit boards. "Hey, what's this?"  
  
"Nooo!" But once again Razor stopped Hard Drive from moving. "Alright, I'll talk."  
  
"Good. So who is he?"  
  
"I don't know that much. But what I know is that a few months ago this new guy, calling himself Mr. Night, came into town buying all up these foreclosed properties, and abandoned city facilities. Now he's renting them out to any kind of company that might need a place in which to conduct their *business*. If you know what I mean. He's making a huge profit off it too."  
  
"Would Viper be a possible customer of his?"  
  
"Why? Viper's got enough property to run anything he wants to already. Why would he want more?"  
  
"Hmm...Have you heard of Calico Briggs?"  
  
"No..."  
  
"You sure?"  
  
Suddenly a crash came from across the huge room. Razor looked back to see a mob of Kats entering the Pier with guns aimed at him. "Ah crud!"  
  
"No, you brought them here!" Hard Drive yelled.  
  
"Yeah, sorry about that."  
  
"Sorry?!? This is my life's work!"  
  
Suddenly bullets started to fly past them. "Save it, we got to get out of here." Razor announced grabbing Hard Drive and dragging him along.  
  
"No, my life's work. You can't...At least let me get the hard disk," Hard Drive pleaded.  
  
Suddenly a explosion rocked the pier and some spare barrels of oil ignited from the gunfire. It knocked Razor and Hard Drive off their feet.  
  
As soon as the smoke cleared, Razor got back up, quickly found Hard Drive, and bolted out of the back door. When Razor felt he'd run far enough, he stopped and turned back to the warehouse.  
  
"How much of that spare oil is in there?" Razor asked.  
  
"I don't know, a lot. But I'm going back in. I need to save my work."  
  
Razor knocked Hard Drive to the ground. "You're not going anywhere." He turned back and aimed his glovatrix at a broken window.  
  
"Hold on," he announced as he fired a missile through the window.  
  
The explosion of the missile ignited the rest of the oil and caused the entire warehouse to become engulfed in flames. The mob of Kats came running outside, and Razor's cement slugs pinned them all to the ground.  
  
"YOU!" Hard Drive lunged at Razor's head in hatred.  
  
Razor ducked as Hard Drive flew over him and fell to the ground. Quickly he rushed over to him and pinned him down.  
  
"How could you? You ruined my life's work! I hate you!"  
  
"Can it Hard Drive," Razor interrupted, as he reached into his front pocket and pulled out a large disk. Then letting go of Hard Drive, Razor dropped the disk into his hands and walked toward the nearest pay phone.  
  
"You've got the disk..." Hard Drive was stunned.  
  
"911 emergency...There's been an explosion down at MegaKat Docks, Pier 39. Some mobsters are here, under heavy restraint. You need to get some fire control and the Enforcer's down here immediately," then Razor hung up.  
  
"Hey Hard Drive, the Enforcers are on they're way. I'd get out of here if I was you."  
  
Still stunned Hard Drive looked up just in time to see Razor walk around the corner and out of sight.  
  
To be continued... 


End file.
